Chapter 100 (Season 2)
The , also titled , of Boys Over Flowers Season 2 by Yoko Kamio was released on July 7, 2019. It was followed by chapter one hundred and one on August 4. The chapter has a cameo by a Boys Over Flowers character. Haruto Kaguragi and Oto Edogawa search for Kaito Taira and Airi Maya. They are surprised to find them in each other's arms. The two then decide to go on a date. Walking around Los Angeles, they run into a yelling Japanese woman. Plot Oto Edogawa and Haruto Kaguragi are rushing around, looking for Airi Maya before spotting her in the arms of Kaito Taira. Though shocked, Oto is glad to see Airi with such a "happy" expression. They then watch the couple walk off together. A basketball lands near Kaito's feet. Airi tells him to throw it back to the players. Using complicated math equations, Kaito manages to throw the ball perfectly into the hoop. The players cheer, while an impressed Airi grasps Kaito's arm and calls him "amazing." Meanwhile, Haruto compliments Oto on getting "Kaito to make a move." They then decide to go on their own date. Haruto first shows her the Hollywood Walk of Fame, before the two wander into a costume shop. He chooses a costume from Titanic for Oto to wear, which she does not immediately recognize. For himself, Haruto dresses as the lead character in The Matrix. Wandering around, the two begin talking about Oto's father. She wonders whether her parents are worried about her and if her mother is still mad. At Oto's apartment, Amei Hanawa introduces herself to Makoto and Yukie Edogawa. She explains why Haruto was late for their meeting and apologizes. Afterwards, Makoto has a talk with Yukie. He proposes that he starts up a company with his Kyushu relatives and asks her to accompany him. At the same time, Oto suddenly drops her ice cream while strolling along the boardwalk. The two are surprised when they here a woman shouting in Japanese. Once she finishes, she notices them staring and blushes from embarrassment. Haruto then recognizes her. Character appearances *Airi Maya *Amei Hanawa *Haruto Kaguragi *Kaede Domyoji *Kaito Taira *Makoto Edogawa *Oto Edogawa *Tsukasa Domyoji *Tsukushi Makino *Yukie Edogawa Notes *The results of the character poll conducted by Shonen Jump+ were announced via the color page of this chapter. Only the top five were revealed: 1) Haruto, 2) Tenma, 3) Airi, 4) Oto, and 5) Konno. *This chapter, chapters one, seven, forty-three, fifty-four, and seventy are the only so far to have the title page published in color. *Viz excluded the color title page from its release, which was also delayed by two days. *Following Tsubaki Domyoji's cameo in chapter eighty, Tsukushi is the sixth Boys Over Flowers character to appear in the sequel. *Tsukushi screaming "The king has donkey ears" is a reference to the first chapter of the original series. References See also Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Chapters Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 chapters